Gary's arrival
by oOswtxaznxluvOo
Summary: Gary's first arrival! how will he treat spongebob and patrick? why did spongebob get gary in the first place?
1. Default Chapter

Gary's Arrival Chapter 1  
  
[ ] = person talking  
  
( ) = setting  
  
[Narrator] Velcome everybody to zee one and only, Bikini Bottom. *Gasp* Vat iz diz? It seems that our own little Spongebob has something on his mind! Let us see vat iz going on!  
  
(One of Bikini Bottom's many streets)  
  
[Spongebob, walking, thinking] Gee, now that Patrick got that sandwich, he doesn't want to play with me anymore. All day long, he plays with that sandwich! I feel so alone. *Screams* NO ONE WANTS ME!!!  
  
[Some guy walking] Nobody cares! Get a life!  
  
[Spongebob, stops in the middle of the road] I know! I'll get a pet of my own! I don't need that Patrick. How do you even play with a sandwich anyway? Haha.  
  
[Car] *Honk Honk* Move it, buster! Or I'll run over you!  
  
(Pet store)  
  
[Spongebob] Hey! A pet store! Let's see. what pet would be perfect for me? Turtle? No any fun. Tiger? No. he'll eat me up. *Girlish squeal* A SNAIL! OH MY GOD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SNAIL! Awwww. ain't he a doll? We will become best of friends! I'll call you Gary!  
  
[Snail] Meow.  
  
[Spongebob] Awwww. he called my daddy. *sniff* Let's go home! We can play together and go to the park together. 


	2. chapter 2

A Taste of some Patties Chapter 2  
  
(Spongebob's home)  
  
*Door opens, Spongebob walks in*  
  
[Spongebob] .and we'll sleep together and we can bathe together and we can eat together and- *Gasp* Eat! It's almost noon and I still didn't eat breakfast yet! What do you wanna eat. Gary?  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
[Spongebob] OK! To the Krusty Krabs!!  
  
(Krusty Krabs)  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Ahoy there, me Spongebob! How's your vacation?  
  
[Spongebob] Oh, it's been great! I just got a snail!  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Isn't that nice. What can I do for yee today?  
  
[Spongebob] Well, what do you want, Gary?  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
[Spongebob] OK! Mr. Krabs, two Krabby Patties, please.  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Alright. Your order number is 6354356.  
  
[Spongebob] Wow, busy day today, eh Mr. Krabs?  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Yup! The free napkins is a success!  
  
[Spongebob] Good for you, Mr. Krabs! Well, we'll just go sit down right over there, waiting for our patties. C'mon, Gary.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
[Spongebob] Yup. any minute now. Our patties will be coming soon.  
  
*3 weeks later*  
  
[Spongebob] I hear it coming now.  
  
*2 months later*  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Spongebob! Come get your patties! Spongebob? .Spongebob?  
  
[Spongebob] ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
[Mr. Krabs] SPONGEBOB!!!  
  
[Spongebob] North America! Oh. hey Mr. Krabs. what's happening?  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Yee patties are here!  
  
[Spongebob] Gee Mr. Krabs, what took you?  
  
[Mr. Krabs] Well. eh heh. we ran out of napkins and I had to go buy some more.?  
  
[Spongebob] Oh, ok. We'll take this to go. C'mon, Gary.  
  
[Gary] Meow. 


	3. chapter 3

Jellyfishing chapter 3  
  
(back at Spongebob's place)  
  
[Spongebob] So, Gary. What do you wanna do?  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
[Spongebob] Yay! jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing!  
  
[Gary, thinking] Sigh. what is this creature? This so called "Spongebob" is so boring. He don't even get what I'm saying! I said sleep, not jellyfishing!  
  
[Spongebob] C'mon, Gary! Let's go!  
  
(jellyfish fields)  
  
[Spongebob, prancing and humming] La la la la la. La la la la la. See Gary? Isn't this fun? How many did you catch?  
  
[Gary, thinking] Why don't you come look, you yellow piece of nothing!  
  
[Spongebob, looks in net] *gasp* *counts jellyfish* Wow, Gary! You've caught 7 jellyfish! You're a natural!  
  
[Gary, thinking] Of course I am! Now can we go home?  
  
[Spongebob] *yawn* Let's go home.  
  
[Gary, thinking] Now that's more like it!  
  
(Spongebob's home)  
  
[Spongebob] Wow, Gary. I didn't know you were so good at jellyfishing! Maybe we can do it again someday!  
  
[Gary, thinking] Maybe we shall. you ain't so bad yourself. Maybe we will become good friends!  
  
[Spongebob] Good night, Gary.  
  
[Gary] Meow 


	4. chapter 4

*GASP* PATRICK!! (CHATPER 4)  
  
*The next morning*  
  
(Spongebob's house)  
  
[Spongebob] *Yawn* Good morning, Gary!  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
[Spongebob] Hm. wonder who that could be.  
  
*door opens*  
  
[Spongebob] *Gasp* PATRICK! What are you doing here? Didn't you say we weren't gonna be friends anymore? Where's your sandwich????  
  
[Patrick] *Sniff* Yesterday. when we went to the fair. *sniff* .um. um. OK! I'll tell you! A clam ate my little sandwich! *sobbing* Oh, Sandwichie! You were so young! Why did you have to get eaten? *bangs head on pole* WHY? WHY? WHY!?!  
  
[Spongebob] There, there, Patrick. There will be others.  
  
[Patrick] Don't you see, Spongebob? Sandwichie was special. We did everything together! But that stupid clam just gotta eat him up! *screaming to the sky* DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!  
  
[Spongebob] PATRICK! Watch your language! Now come inside. I want you to meet someone.  
  
[Patrick] *Smiles* S-S-Sandwichie?  
  
[Spongebob] Patrick! Forget about Sandwichie! Now, I want you to meet my new pet snail. Gary.  
  
[gary] Meow.  
  
[Patrick] *Hugs Gary* Oh, Sandwichie! I knew you'd come back!  
  
[Gary] *Gag* MEOW!!!!  
  
[Spongebob] Patrick, no! That's Gary! Sandwichie is no more! You hear me? NO MORE!  
  
[Patrick] Oh.. Tee hee. Sorry Spongebob.  
  
[Spongebob] *sigh* It's ok Patrick. So, are we friends again?  
  
[Patrick] Can you make me a sandwich?  
  
[Spongebob] *sigh* fine.  
  
[Patrick] Yay!! Ok! We're friends again. 


	5. chapter 5

GARY AND PATRICK (CHAPTER 5)  
  
[Spongebob] Feeling better, Pat?  
  
[Patrick] Much. Say, Spongebob. can I pet Gary?  
  
[Spongebob] Sure, Pat!  
  
[Patrick] Tee hee. *pats Gary on the head*  
  
[Gary] *Growls* MEOW!!!  
  
[Patrick] AHHHHH! Killer snail!  
  
[Spongebob] Gary! Don't do that! He's my friend!  
  
[Gary, thinking] Yea, well. he can kiss my @$$! He's as stupid as a squid!  
  
*Squidward pops up*  
  
[Squidward] HEY!  
  
*Squidward disappears*  
  
[Spongebob] Hm. guess Squidward finally got his magic tricks together.  
  
[Patrick] Hey Spongebob, what do you want to do?  
  
[Spongebob] Mermaid Man and Barnical Boy is on!  
  
[Patrick] Ok. Let's watch that.  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
(On the couch)  
  
[Patrick] Gary! Wanna sit on my lap? [Gary, thinking] This should be fun!  
  
[Narrator] Could this be? Gary might be friendly with Patrick! Awwww. Just look at zem, Gary sitting on Patrick, Patrick petting Gary, Spongebob glued to the TV. Isn't this cu- Wait! Gary's smile is a bit too freakish. maybe too freakish. Oh no! he's attacking Patrick! There goes his shell to Patrick's head. Oops, there goes an uppercut! Oh, another one! There goes a jab! A kick! A punch! Poor Patrick. Look at him now. why, he looks like a jacked up starfish now! 


	6. chapter 6

GARY AND PATRICK PT. 2 (CHAPTER 5½)  
  
(At Weeny Hut General)  
  
[Spongebob] Oh, Patrick. I didn't know Gary was that mean! I can't believe you're in a hospital! (not to mention Weeny Hut General). I'll teach Gary a lesson.  
  
*Patrick, covered in bandages*  
  
[Patrick, muffled] It's ok.. Spongebob.  
  
*Spongebob exits hospital*  
  
(Spongebob's home)  
  
[Spongebob] Gary! You come here this instant!  
  
[Gary] Meow?  
  
[Spongebob] Gary. why did you do that to Patrick? He may be a dumbass, but you shouldn't treat him like that! You can only treat the mailman like that! Understand?  
  
[Gary] Meow.  
  
[Spongebob] Now let's go back to Weeny Hut General. You have some apologizing to do!  
  
(Weeny Hut General)  
  
[Spongebob] Patrick? I think Gary has something to say to you. Go on, Gary.  
  
[Gary] Meow meow meow. meow meow meow meow!  
  
[Patrick, translating] "I want a carrot. and I want it now!"  
  
[Spongebob] No, Patrick! He's saying he's sorry, and he won't do it again!  
  
[Patrick] Oh. okay Gary. I forgive you.  
  
[Gary, thinking] I am truly sorry for this. In return, I'll be your friend. [Narrator] And so, my fellow readers, that's how Gary, Spongebob, and Patrick became friends. Now, what have we learned today? .That's right! It don't matter if you're a jacked up starfish! A snail would always be your friend. after they turn you into a jacked up starfish. 


End file.
